


Hiraeth

by Shewiththehazeleyez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, I have a lot of feelings about this movie okay?, LETS TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT LITERALLY EVERYONE IS DEAD, M/M, Nerds in Love, Pain, So they can love each other, Suffering, Thor Spoilers, all they want is PEACE, properly ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewiththehazeleyez/pseuds/Shewiththehazeleyez
Summary: The day that Thor arrives Steve isn’t even there to greet him after all their time apart. But when T’challa comes into the room where he sits Steve’s stomach drops into the ground. He stands, the book tumbling to the ground. T’challa’s face is expressionless as it can be; however, his eyes show the grave matter that has come to discuss.  Steve’s first thought is that something has gone wrong with Bucky’s cryo chamber and he now lies died within it or that some crazy crack pot as taken a shot at Sam despite the presidential pardon. That T’challa’s good will has finally worn out and now Steve and Bucky will now be turned out into the metaphorical cold. T’challa pauses in front of him and softly says, “You may wish to sit down for this Captain.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiraeth:A Welsh word with no direct English translation that means something like: "A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past." 
> 
> Get it? Cause his home is LITERALLY GONE AND SO ARE THE WARRIORS THREE

    The day that Thor arrives Steve isn’t even there to greet him after all their time apart. But when T’challa comes into the room where he sits Steve’s stomach drops into the ground. He stands, the book tumbling to the ground. T’challa’s face is expressionless as it can be; however, his eyes show the grave matter that has come to discuss. Steve’s first thought is that something has gone wrong with Bucky’s cryo chamber and he now lies died within it or that some crazy crack pot as taken a shot at Sam despite the presidential pardon. That T’challa’s good will has finally worn out and now Steve and Bucky will now be turned out into the metaphorical cold. T’challa pauses in front of him and softly says, “You may wish to sit down for this Captain.”

*-*-*-*

     Steve’s jet touches down at the edge of the fjord. The large spaceships dominates what might have normally been a stunning landscape, but is now tarnished by the vast amount of tents that dot the landscape. His breath shudders out of him at the sight of the camp. Steve remembers Thor regaling them with stories of Asgard and from what he sees of the camp he knows whatever attack happened decimated the city. Despite that, the size of the camp it is still an impressive size but yet, it is alarming silent. He spots children, but they do not run and play as they should, but instead sit silently with their parents clutching them close to them. He hears noise spread through the camp and he watches as the people draw deeper into the camp as soldiers rush to the front. They wear no armor, only the clothes of civilians but they look ready to fight to the death if he so much twitches the wrong way. He raises his hands up.   
“I come in peace!” He yells, briefly, appreciating the irony in him yelling at the aliens that he comes in peace. He gestures at the jet behind him.   
“My name is Steve Rogers. I was on the Avengers with Thor. I have brought supplies, food, and medicine. Please you may go get them and I can stay right here.” They approach slowly, caution showing clearly on them. Some slink into the jet while others slowly enclose him in a lose circle. He keeps his hands up and his eyes down staying perfectly still. One of the men steps out of the jet and nods and the ones encircling Steve slowly unwind and lower the weapons. He lowers his hands and asks softly.  
“May I speak to Thor?” They glance at each other before nodding. They begin walking deeper into camp and Steve hurries to follow noticing that they once again gather around him their weapons nearby. Steve watches people disappear around the corners of tents and terrifying men and women stand watching with their hands white knuckled on menacing weapons. Grief settles hard and heavy in his chest and he swallows thickly as tears start to build up in his eyes. The devastation on the faces of the people tugs on his soul. Thor’s imagine springs into his mind. The strong, fierce warrior who loves his people with his entire being and can only imagine what horrific cataclysm that must have happened that would have happened that would have led from Thor to bringing his people here.   
     Soon they arrive at the massive space ship and they walk up the ramp and into its hull. There are cots spread out in the large area and people darting between the rows carrying bandages and blankets. In the center of the hubbub, sitting beside a small child’s cot is Thor. Despite the short hair and the dirt covering him, Steve zeros in on him like a magnet pointing north. He sees Thor shift and then he jerks his head up and over to Steve. Steve’s breath is punched out of him at the patch over Thor’s eye and he brings a trembling hand to cover his mouth. _Oh, God._ Is the only thought that runs through his head. Steve remembers once when some two-bit villain once dropped a literal bus on top of Thor and he brushed it off like it was nothing, but this… The fight that Thor must have been in. Steeling his composure, he makes his way to Thor as Thor makes his way to him. They meet halfway down the row, and damn the eyes of Thor’s people on them Steve pulls him into a bruising kiss. Thor grunts, but then he pulls Steve even closer as their lips dance across each other. Steve feels small jolts of electricity at all the points that Thor’s fingers are touching him and Steve relishes in the shocks as they help ground him here to this moment and remained him that he is not just floating off on some hazy daydream. Soon, to soon Thor pulls away panting. Steve stares into his face his hand caressing Thor’s face. His hand brushes the edge of the eye-patch before trailing down to rest on Thor’s strong shoulder. Steve can feel the grime on it and he just knows that Thor has most likely not stopped for any rest since their journey here. Steve lets his eyes travel down Thor’s body, he can see still healing cuts all over his body, and he can see a large, bloody wound that goes through his chest. Steve tentatively touches it and when he gets no reaction of pain from Thor he looks back up into Thor’s face studying it. It is so much harder to read now that one eye is gone, but beneath the joy, that Steve sees dancing across it there is also such deep sorrow that Steve can feel it deep within his bones. Thor’s hand cradles Steve’s face and he murmurs,  
“Älskling it is a joy to see you. Did Tony lend you a quinjet? Is he here as well?” Steve’s face falls and Thor’s joy slowly fades from his face as well. Steve’s heart shatters even more at the news that he will have to give to Thor, but not right now. Thor’s hands grasp Steve’s and he pulls him down the rows of cots.   
“Come. We have much to discuss.” They stroll down the halls, their hands gripped tightly together and their shoulders bumping into each other with every other step. Despite the sorrow that is happening now and will continue will happen Steve relishes in the fact they are finally back together. The brief snatches of time that they have had together over the past two years has never been enough to satisfy either of them. Steve catches a glimpse of a hulking green figure and when he turns slightly to see what it is he is shocked to find that it is in fact the hulk. Steve turns to look at Thor in surprise and finds him staring at him in adornment. Steve blushes and looks down. Thor pulls him into a small room and together they sit on the bed. Their legs intertwine and they lean into each other and they just breathe. Steve slides his hand across Thor’s back and brings his head down onto Steve’s neck. Slowly Thor’s breathing becomes shakier, it begins to hitch, and soon Thor is outright sobbing into Steve’s shirt. Steve makes a sound and maneuvers them so that he is curled around Thor as if he could shield him from the world around him. Thor’s hands latch onto Steve and his sobs rake his entire body. Steve wishes that he could take all of Thor’s sorrows and turn them into real tangible enemies so that he and Thor together could mash them into a bloody pulp, dust their hands off, and then get down to some fantastic, and more than slightly acrobatic, reunion sex. However, that cannot happen. Thor has lost everything. Steve feels his own tears that have been threatening to spill slowly leak out of his eyes. The only thing that he can do for his lover in this moment is to let him cry out some of his sorrow. To be there for Thor to lean, to have someone pull him to the side and say ‘enough is enough for today’ because Steve know his man. Thor would work his fingers to the bone if it would make his people the slightest bit happier. Together they lay there on that tiny bed, in some cramped room, in a spaceship, in some random field overlooking a fjord in the middle of Norway and slowly Steve helps Thor begin to put himself back together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annndd surprise! I wrote more. Sadly it took me A LOT longer then I wanted to get this out, but a variety of problems came up and sadly this took a back burner to them. This may or may not have very glaring mistakes in it since it is unbetaed and microsoft is being a hoe.

Steve woke when he heard a knock on the steel door. His left arm was numb and tingly from where Thor’s big head had been laying on it. He slowly extracted it from under Thor’s head. Steve moved it slightly and tried to ignore the slight disassociation that came when it just sort of flopped around. The knock came again, more insistent and louder the second time and Steve moved quickly to open it. He pulled the door open and then stepped halfway outside hoping to keep the noise down somewhat so that Thor could continue to sleep. He meet eyes with a woman who was obviously two steps over the sober line, but Steve still had the feeling that she could, and possibly would, kick his ass. She blinked at him. Steve blinked back.   
“Who in the nine realms are you?” She blurted out.  
“I’m Steve Rogers or I guess Captain America.” Steve stuck his hand out for her to shake, but she just looked at it blankly. She looked back up at Steve’s face and repeated “Who?” Steve floundered a bit before saying   
“The Avengers? Earth’s mightiest heroes?” Her blank look took on a bored one as well. Steve rubbed the back of his neck feeling it heat up. “Thor’s-” boyfriend, significant other, partner? “-lover.” He finally went with. Figuring that it would be archaic enough for the obvious Asgardian to understand. Her face split into a grin and she pointed a finger at him. Steve idly noticed that it clutched a liquor bottle in it.  
“You’re that Midgardian that showed up yesterday and then sucked face with Thor before disappearing.” Steve’s blush flourished onto his face. He coughed.   
“Yes, that would be me. Is there something you need? Thor’s asleep right now.” She shrugged.   
“The Hulk has managed to catch the slimy weasel and won’t let him go. Was going to ask Thor to land me a hand in convincing him in letting him go.” Steve started spluttering and managed to get out.   
“The Hulk? What, where, how? Slimy weasel? Oh, god you don’t mean-”

*-*-*-*

“-Loki.” Steve sighed. He and the woman who said ‘Call me Val’ now stood outside staring at a grinning Hulk who sat on a very disgruntled god of mischief. Hulk clapped his hands and laughed.   
“Flag man! Hulk happy to see you!” Steve let out a strangled sound and Val gave him a look and whispered “flag man?” Steve ignored her in favor for staring at his teammate who had, up to this point, been missing for roughly two years and a would be over taker of the world. Steve idly deliberated if this was a bizarre hallucination of his.   
“As exciting as it is to finally see my brother’s paramour when he isn’t trying to bash my brains in will someone get this giant green galoot off of me!” Loki yelled. Steve had the strong impression of a toddler throwing a tantrum. Steve stepped forward and looked up at the Hulk.  
“Hey Hulk, it’s been a while. Could you maybe turn back into Banner for me? It’s just been a while and I would really love to talk to him.” Hulk frowned.  
“But, bad guy!” He pointed one of his fingers down at Loki who looked like he would considered biting it off. Val gestured at herself.   
“Come on big guy would I really let the weasel escape?’ Steve heard faint sputtering coming from below the Hulk. He covered his mouth so that no one would see him smile. With a heaving sigh, Hulk began to shrink down until a semi-nude scientist was now sitting on the back of a Norse god. There was a flurry of limbs and Loki shimmered away leaving Bruce sitting confused on the ground staring up at them. The look of intense confusion on Bruce’s almost makes Steve laugh but all he does is reach down and pull Bruce into a big hug. Bruce lets out an ‘omph’ as he lands in Steve’s embrace, but he quickly hugs back. The part, grinning at each other.   
“How did you-” “Where did-” They both speak at the same time and Steve gestures at Bruce to let him go first.   
“How did you get here? How did you even know to come here? I mean we barely even have had the Norwegian government officials arrive yet.” Bruce queries. “T’challa is the answer to both of your questions. He lent me one of his personal jets to get here.” Bruce blinked at Steve with an intense look of confusion on his face.   
“The prince of a highly isolated country lent you a high powered jet to get to Norway.” He stated blandly. Steve let out a weak chuckle. “He is the king now. You’ve been gone a long time Bruce.” Bruce’s lips pierced into a thin line.  
“So Thor said. Where is he anyway?”   
“Right here.” Steve turned and had to fight down the look of shook still at the sight of Thor. Thor wound one of his arms around Steve’s waist and pressed a quick kiss to his temple.   
“You were gone when I woke älskling and here I find you with another man and another woman. I don’t think my bed can fit all of us.” Thor’s eye twinkle at Steve. Steve smacked Thor on his chest and let his hand linger there. God it had been so long. Steve let his hand trail down and the wind around Thor’s back and he pulled Thor closer so that their sides were pressed together. Some part in Steve sighed in relief. It had been ages since anyone had been close enough to casually touch him with love behind the action. Steve melted into the touch and let out a sigh. He felt Thor’s lips on his forehead and Steve felt a smile creep across his face. Suddenly there was crash and Steve felt glass fall into his hair. He jerked back his heart pounding and he glanced around wildly looking for what happened. Thor let out an oath and rubbed the back of his head. Thor turned and looked at Val and asked   
"Was that necessary?” Steve realized with a jolt that she has smashed her liqueur bottle against Thor’s head. Steve felt his mouth drop open in shock. The now obviously drunk woman glared at them.   
"That was disgusting. Take it elsewhere.” Thor just shook his head and grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him away from the camp. Steve gave a quick wave to Bruce as he was pulled away. They made their way through the camp receiving many curious looks, but nobody made to stop and talk to them though there were a few people who obviously wanted to. They reached a cliff side and Thor briefly knelt down and picked something up from the ground. He turned it over in his hands before facing Steve. Gently he place the rock in Steve’s hand and Steve turned it over before coming to the sharp realization that this was not a rock in his hand. Steve meet Thor’s eyes and the usually jovial face was now serious and had deeply sad look on.   
”This is mjölnir.” Steve gasped. Thor nodded solemnly and gestured to a rock that overlooked the ocean. Steve settled down on it and Thor balanced precariously on it next to him. Steve watched him turn over another piece of what was once Thor’s weapon just waiting for Thor to begin speaking. Soon Thor does. He talks about how Thor’s father had hidden away a crazy manic for an older sister, rewrote his people’s history, how said sister appeared after his father died, then when sister attacked him, he ended up at some way side planet and the story just kept pouring out of him. Finally, when Thor finishes he tosses his piece of mjӧlnir as if he would throw it before he lets it settle in his palm. Steve grasps Thor’s free hand and winds their fingers together. Thor looks over at him and Steve brings his hand up to brush through Thor’s short locks already missing his long hair. He knew Thor was particular about his hair. Hardly letting anybody else touch it. Steve remembered the joy he felt when Thor let him idly play with it the first time.   
“I’m sorry about Sif and the warriors three. I know what it’s like to lose your teammates and to not be there for it.” Even now the fact that he was never there for the Howling Commandos deaths still made him sting. He feels a twisted sense of relief that they all went peacefully. Thor gripes his hand tightly and speaks his voice quite.   
“You would have liked them. I wanted-” his voice breaks, but he collects himself “-I wanted for you all to meet. I wanted to show you the splendors of Asgard and for us to do battle with them. Steven it would have been glorious!” Thor’s face briefly lights up before falling again. He falls silent and he looks across the ocean. Steve looks out at the view as well gathering his thoughts. He looks back at Thor before on impulse he swings his legs up and over and settles himself on Thor’s lap. There is a brief moment where his actions almost topple them off the rock, but between the pair of them, they stabilize and stay on. Thor’s large hands settle on Steve’s backside and Steve grasps Thor’s face before staring Thor in the eye.   
“Thor Odinson in no way could you have prevented the Sif’s and the warriors three death. That is all on your sister. You did everything in your power to get back to Asgard as soon as you could. I spent a long time dealing with regret and I still do. But I will not let you fall prey to it as well. Thor look at what you did!” Here he gestures widely at the campsite behind them almost unseating them again. “You saved your people, you brought them across the galaxy so that they could be safe, and Thor that is amazing.” Steve brushed his thumbs across his cheeks whipping the tears away from Thor’s face. Thor started up at Steve with adoration on his face before surging up to kiss him with a fierceness that finally did unseat them from their makeshift seat. They landed in the long grass and Steve gasped as Thor devoured his mouth. Thor hiked up one of Steve’s legs and pressed them close together and Steve felt himself go limp. God, it had been so long. They break apart for air and lay their panting just staring at each other. Gently Thor leans back down for a kiss and they just let their lips move gently against each other. Steve bites gently down on Thor’s bottom lip and as Thor pulls his lips away, he murmurs against Steve’s lips “I love you.” Steve feels his face spilt into a huge grin and he whispers back, “I love you too.” They lay there together basking in their love and avoid their problems until they can’t be avoided any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ending? Lmao yeah probs. Hit me up on tumblr though if you have any ideas that you might want me to write
> 
> \--> hawkeyethatshit.tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, okay so I saw this movie literally three hours ago. I wrote this thing in like two. So hey, yeah it's very much unbetaed, but I have a lot of feelings okAY? Is there going to be more of this?? Probably, but at the same time it's roughly 12:30 at night and I have class in the morning. So this is all I got at the moment.


End file.
